


Shades

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Other Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-25
Updated: 2006-02-25
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8064019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Tucker and Phlox talk about homosexuality. (07/22/2002)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Lord, its been so long since I wrote Enterprise. This is a shortie experimental piece that sort of fits into the ep stories I wrote last year. This is a tagless dialog. Rather like a play. --HB  


* * *

Mess Hall, late shift...

"You look like you could use company."

"Hi, Doc. Have a seat."

"Your expression is exceedingly glum."

"Pensive."

"Pensive?"

"Reflective of inner turmoil or introspection."

"I see. And what brings you to this pensive mood, if I might ask?"

"Go ahead."

"I did."

"You're a perfect straight man, Doc."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"I was wondering...it's none of my business, really...I just wondered how you think you could know someone and they turn out to be completely different than you expect them to be."

"Sounds serious. Who might this conundrum be, if I might ask again?"

"You can. I was wondering about Malcolm and the Cap'n."

"Ah." "You are wondering perhaps about their not-so-clandestine romance?"

"Yeah." "I never saw it comin'. I pride myself on being a pretty perceptive guy but this? I didn't see it comin'."

"It surprised you."

"Yes, it did." "I'm from the South. In my neck of the woods, we're still a bit on the conservative side of a lot of issues. Men being with men...its still a tricky situation even now."

"Space is a wonderful and magnificent place, Commander. You should know that homosexual relationships are not considered out of the norm among many species."

"I know...maybe it's the word. It's a damned ugly word. Homosexual. Homo...sexual. I think it sounds terrible."

"How about assexual? How about heterosexual? How about polysexual?"

"Polysexual?"

"What if you have more than one sex assigned per individual? And...what if it takes more than two sexes to make an offspring? You know, I am aware of species that have five genders. They cannot reproduce without the right combination of genders involved in the mix. I also know about species where the male becomes pregnant, the female is the one with a penis, the male has both female and male genitals, the female is the dominant sex and even a few species in which the gender is still not understood."

 

"You're really getting ahead of the story here, Doc. All I'm saying is that I never expected Jon Archer to like men, that's all. I expected that he's the kind of person married to his job but not adverse to a little feminine companionship. To think that he's taken with men...that's a bit on the strange side and Malcolm? *Malcolm*?"

"What is there about Mr. Reed that surprises you so?"

"I don't know...he is rather nicely built. He has nice hair and I don't know...if I were a girl *and I'm not saying I am or...or that I have feelings for men or anything*...I am just saying he has nice lips."

"He does, doesn't he..."

"Doc...what do you suppose is the attraction? You're a doctor. Tell me what I'm missing here."

 

"Well, first and foremost, you sound heterosexual. Although it would be a mistake on all our parts if we say that there can be strictly heterosexual people and homosexual. The continuum of sexual desire is very curved with few strictly one or the other at either end."

"I don't feel attracted to men."

"Ever?"

 

"Well...there was this time in Junior High...I was thirteen."

"That's normal for your species. I would also say, if you put aside your cultural and religious conditioning you would find a satisfying sexual experience awaiting you with someone you liked and trusted. Like perhaps Captain Archer?"

"Jon? Are you kidding me? Me, in bed with Jon?" "Jon and I are friends. I'm...I'm not jealous of Malcolm."

"Of course you aren't." "No one ever said you were bisexual."

"Bisexual?"

"Someone who is drawn sexually to both of your major genders."

"I'm not bisexual."

"Of course you aren't."

"I think I better turn in. I have a long day tomorrow."

"You do."

"Thanks, Doc. Have a good night."

"You too, Commander Tucker."

 

"Come."

 

"Come on in, Trip."

 

"What's the matter? You look edgy."

"I...I have to ask something."

"All right."

"I don't want you to think I'm prying. I'm not. Its just that...well, you..."

"That's a promising start." "Tell me straight out. It's easier."

"I was wondering about you and Malcolm."

 

"What were you wondering, Trip?"

"I was surprised. I mean, I didn't know that you and Malcolm...that is...I didn't know that you were attracted to men. I thought you were a ladies man."

"I like women, don't get me wrong but men are the ones that have always done it for me, Trip. I like sleeping with men."

"All right. That's okay. I just...I just was um, I just had to ask."

"You seem disturbed by that news. I figured you were good with the information when you figured it out."

"I thought I was."

"You aren't now."

"No. I'm not...I'm just confused I guess."

"In what way."

"I can't say."

"Its me, Trip. There isn't much you can't say to me. Especially about this."

"I...I..."

"What?"

"I...I...I find this very hard to say."

"Then just say it."

"I think the biggest feeling I had after the surprise is...is..."

"What?"

"Envy." 

"Well...I'll be damned."

 

"What do you suppose that means, Porthos?"


End file.
